Romeo & Cinderella
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONSEHOT - Miré ese anillo, colocado en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha. Parecía ser un anillo de compromiso y lo era. Un compromiso de amor con mi enamorado, Kurosaki Ichigo. - R&ROD ICHIHIME Basado en Romeo & Ciderella de Hatsune Miku  VOCALOID


Konnichi wa minna-san!

…

¡Si! Otro fic, claro, oneshot… xD Pero sigue siendo un fanfic, espero que lo disfruten es basado en la canción de Hatsune Miku (VOCALOID), Romeo & Cinderella, he de ahí el título, ¡disfrútenlo! :D

…

…

…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

…

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**ROMEO & CINDERELLA**_

…

…

…

Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide

Koko kara tsuredashite...

Sonna kibun yo

…

…

- Ichigo-kun… - dije en un suspiro acurrucada en su pecho – Ai shiteru ((Te amo)).

- Ai shiteru mo ((Yo también te amo)), Hime-chan. Gracias por dejarme estar un día más aquí, contigo. – me agradeció mi novio tocando mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos

- No es nada. – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

…

…

Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai

Seizei ii yume wo minasai

Otona wa mou neru jikan yo

…

…

- ¿Quién diría que tu y yo disfrutaríamos este tipo de cosas cada noche? – se cuestionó viendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos sobre mi cama y la ropa tirada por todo mi departamento

- No me importa nada de eso. Es solo una manera de demostrar nuestro amor. Cada día me haces más feliz. – comenté sentándome en la cama para disponerme a ir al baño

- ¿A dónde vas? No me dejes solo.

- Ya verás mi vida, te gustará mucho, eso nunca lo dudes.

…

Caminé directo al baño donde tenía una bolsa con un conjunto rosado de encaje negro. Cuando me lo puse, sobre este me coloqué un minivestido negro, calado y unas zapatillas rosadas.

…

…

Musekaeru miwaku no caramel

Hajirai no suashi wo karameru

Konya wa doko made ikeru no?

…

…

Salí del baño caminando de forma sensual y me senté en la mesita del medio de mi cuarto. Lo miré a los ojos, estaba atónito, sonrojado y lleno de lujuria en sus pensamientos. Crucé la pierna levantándola lo más posible y solo exclamé: "¿Hasta dónde llegaremos hoy?"

Se levantó tan deprisa de mi cama que cuando llegó a mí, me tiro sobre la mesa para besar mi cuello y toda la piel que exponía mi vestido; estaba fascinado y excitado tanto o más que yo. Lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por estar con él.

…

…

Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite

Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no

Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine

…

…

Me quitó la ropa de una forma tan rápida que me lastimó. Estaba como una bestia. Comenzó a probar mi intimidad con tanto deseo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no dije nada, pero él se dio cuenta.

…

- Go… Gomen nasai ((Lo siento mucho)), creo que fui muy brusco.

- Iie ((no)). Sólo se gentil conmigo…

…

El siguió y decidí devolver el favor, tomando su miembro y metiéndolo en mi boca, lo hacía despacio y sin probar el lubricante porque todavía no me he adaptado a este amargo sabor. No estoy muy segura de esto, pero lo quiero y sé que tu también.

…

…

Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba

Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?

Zenbu misete yo

Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...

…

…

- ¡No puedo más! – Exclamé poniéndome a cuatro patas – Te quiero ahora mismo dentro de mí. Onegai ((por favor)).

…

Pensé que haría lo de siempre pero me susurró al oído "¿Podríamos hacerlo natural?" y acepté, sabía que era un riesgo que ahora mismo quería correr. Así que dio una embestida y sentí todo su ser dentro de mí. Más cálido que antes, más placentero que nunca. Y quería más, así que comenzamos la sesión del esa noche, la mejor de todas.

…

…

Zutto koishikute Cinderella

Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa

Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo

Warui hito ni jamasare chau wa

…

…

El clímax llegó unido a nuestros gemidos de placer. Así que nuevamente nos tumbamos, esta vez en el piso. Lo abracé por el cuello, estábamos sudados, nuestra piel se tocaba y la excitación seguía. No sabía que decía, pero eran mis verdaderos sueños, ¿o no era así?

…

- Quisiera escapar ahora mismo contigo. Mañana, saliendo de la escuela, solo con el uniforme escolar y un poco de dinero, nada más.

- Hime… Aún falta un año para salir de la universidad, no digas esas cosas.

- Pero es lo que deseo más que nada en este mundo. Estar junto a ti.

…

…

Nigeda shitai no Juliet

Demo sono namae de yobanai de

Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne

Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa

…

…

- No me dejes Ichigo. – Rogué enterrando mi cabeza contra su pecho – Si tú me dejas, nuestras vidas volverán a ser aburridas, monótonas, sin sentido.

- No te dejaré nunca, ¿lo comprendes mi hermosa princesa? – Me preguntó respondiendo con un fuerte abrazo – Ai shiteru Hime-chan.

- Arigato, Ichigo…

…

…

Nee watashi to ikite kureru?

…

…

_Ya sé que quieres estar siempre junto a mí._

…

- No digas arigato, debes de decir ai shiteru mo…

- Go… Gomen nasai… A... ¡Ai shiteru mo!

…

…

Senobi wo shita nagai mascara

Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara

Ima dake watashi wo yurushite

…

…

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro y me levantó con cuidado para que nos acostáramos en su cama y yo me quedará dormida, descansara, porque mañana sería otro día. Uno más junto a él.

…

…

…

Desperté y preparé un desayuno "normal", no como los que yo solía hacer, esos si eran normales. Me arreglé más de la cuenta, lo sé. Solo quería llamar más tu atención con las zapatillas, los aretes y el maquillaje pues solo hoy te vería hasta la noche, en nuestra sesión nocturna con el deseo, la pasión, el amor y la lujuria a flor de piel.

Saliste del baño listo para desayunar e irnos. Me viste extraña y te pedí que pasaras por alto, que sería un regalo nocturno, sonreíste lascivamente y decidiste esperar viendo de pies a cabeza

…

…

Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen

Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen

Koetara doko made ikeruno?

…

…

Esta vez era un conjunto completamente negro igualmente de encaje. Estaba esposada de manos y pies, acurrucada en mi cama, sintiéndome observada por ti. En la mesita de noche estaban las llaves de varios juegos de esposas, otros dos pares de esposas, un collar con cadena y un antifaz negro. Era tuya y solo tuya, para jugar contigo y hacer tus deseos realidad.

…

- ¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos hoy? – pregunté como siempre pero ahora con un tono inocente

…

…

_¿En qué momento se rebasa el deseo hacia la lujuria?_

…

…

Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni

Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho

Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

…

…

_Aquél encaje negro dividía la razón de la locura_

…

…

Te amo y no me importa cuánto duela esta pasión. Hacer el amor es nuestra forma de expresarnos cuanto nos amamos, aquellas cosas que no sabemos dar a conocer con palabras, pero que a veces son necesarias.

…

…

Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni

Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho

Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo

Shikarareru hodo tookue

…

…

Me quitaste las esposas de pies y manos y colocaste el antifaz sobre mis ojos. Esta vez lo hacía tan delicado que no podría adivinar que eras tú.

Tus besos eran suaves, pero aún llenos de locura y frenesí. Esas caricias y besos eran dulces como tu corazón, cálidos como nuestro amor. ¡Quiero más! ¡Deseo más!

…

Recordé el momento en que me pediste ser tu novia, después de la batalla contra Aizen, ambos con 17 años para ese momento, ya casi 18. Pediste mi mano, te la concedí, al sostuviste y me entregaste el regalo más preciado que jamás pude tener, un anillo que hacía juego perfecto con mis horquillas, el regalo de mi hermano. Lo colocaste en mi mano, la besaste y me dijiste: "Hime-sama ((Princesa)), Ai shiteru", salté a tus brazos tumbándote y nuestro primer beso surgió, pror que te amo.

…

Miré ese anillo, colocado en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha. Parecía ser un anillo de compromiso y lo era. Un compromiso de amor con mi enamorado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

…

…

Kane ga narihibiku Cinderella

Glass no kutsu wa oiteiku wa

Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne

Warui yume ni jirasare chau wa

…

…

Había dejado miles de veces mi zapatilla de cristal, como la misma Cenicienta y siempre esperé con impaciencia el momento en que completaras mi sueño antes de que se volviera pesadilla y así lo hiciste. Mi Romeo, aun cuando no quiera yo ser llamada Julieta.

…

…

Kitto anoko mo soudatta

Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita

Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo

Datte motto aisare tai wa

…

…

Puede que siempre mintiera de que aquella zapatilla no era mía. Era el miedo del rechazo. Tal vez la verdadera Cenicienta hizo lo mismo y esperó hasta el último momento para decir que era ella. Pero solo lo hacía para asegurarme de ser la única chica amada por ti. No quería quedarme en ese sueño vano, añoraba que fuera un realidad, como lo es ahora el hecho de que estemos ahora tu y yo.

…

…

Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo

…

…

Ahora sé que solo soy yo la que amas. Con la que estarás siempre. Llámame y dime cuanto me amas en este momento o de lo contrarió no se qué pasará. Dilo todos los días, demuéstralo todos los días. Hazme tuya siempre que puedas.

…

- Ai shiteru… Hime… - Pronunció en pleno acto.

- Ai shiteru… Mo – Respondí con dificultad y una gran sonrisa para besarlo al instante con pasión.

…

…

Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka

Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka

Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde

Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka

…

…

Parece que mi corazón está ahora lleno de tu amor, pero aún hay espacio para más y quiero que sea tuyo. Llénalo, porque sin tu amor, nada soy.

…

…

Demo sore ja ima nai no

…

…

_Porque sin este amor no habría ninguna razón._

…

…

Okina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii

Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa

Anata ni kiraware chau wa

…

…

A pasado un mes y lo cambios son inminentes. No sé como decírtelo. Trato de demostrarlo, porque siento que no lo puedo mencionar. ¿Qué debo hacer? Debo de pensar y actuar rápido, tengo miedo y no sé que pensarás.

…

…

Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu

Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne

Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

…

…

He cambiado con tu amor, pero nadie me enseñó como demostrar los sentimientos ni decir la verdad. Te amo y quiero vivir siempre junto a ti. Puede que haya sido un pequeño error, pero es causa de nuestro amor y pienso que lo aceptemos como sea. Aún hay tiempo para terminar la universidad y comenzar nuestra vida. ¿Te parece?

…

…

Uso tsukisugita Cinderella

Ookami ni taberareta rashii

Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo

Itsuka wa taberare chau wa

…

…

Llegas de la escuela y te espero con impaciencia. Puede que el mentir tanto como Cenicienta me haya hecho aún más cobarde, pero debo de actuar con rapidez o no se que podrías pensar

…

…

Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

…

…

_Tengo miedo, rescátame ahora mismo_

…

…

- Corazón. – Corro a abrazarte y tomo tu mano derecha para ponerla sobre mi vientre. – Los amo.

…

Levanto la mirada y tus ojos están cristalinos. En tu rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa y solo me besas para decirme cuanto me amas a mí y a nuestro próximo bebito… O bebita…

...

…

…

_**POR FAVOR, NO DEJES QUE NUESTRO AMOR SE CONVIERTA EN LA TRAGEDIA DE JULIETA… TU Y YO SOMOS ROMEO Y CENICIENTA…**_

…

…

…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

…

…

…

Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que la canción original es más trágica, pero no le podía hacer eso a nuestros peli anaranjaditos favoritos, además me gustó como Hime le dice a Ichi del baby… *3* Es tan bonito…

Bueno sin más que decir me retiro y espero que les hayas gustado mucho el fic. ¡Arigato minna-san ((Gracias a todos))!

…

…

…

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
